Wager Wars
by itano
Summary: Yokozawa learns a valuable lesson: never make a bet with a Kirishima, especially when ladies underwear is on the line. Trifecta. Happy (post) Valentine's Day 2013.


**Dear Readers:** Hey everyone! Here's some Trifecta cuteness I thought up for an after Valentines Day treat. Its short, sweet, and silly this time so please enjoy. Plus, thank you to all my readers for reading and reviewing and following all my work this far. It really means so much to me and all your love and support has helped me and my confidence grow so much over the past year! Thank you for contributing to my growing happiness!

Please read, review, favorite and follow! Thanks :D

* * *

**~Wager Wars~**

"Papa! Papa!" Hiyori Kirishima called, bursting out of her bedroom at full force.

She often did this whenever an idea had come to mind.

Eyes glittering with endless, girlish excitement, she stopped right in front of the sofa, where her papa was lounging casually, and nursing at a can of beer. "Mhhm, sweetie?" he acknowledged her presence, though his voice was distant, eyes still trained on the television. The Giants were playing the Carps and things were heating up with three home runs made in a row. As much as Kirishima Zen would have loved to hear his daughter's wonderful idea, there were some things in life that couldn't be missed.

Yokozawa on the other hand, was glad for the child's sudden interruption. He was getting tired of watching his team lose and even more tired of the haughty smirk plastered on Kirishima's lips each time his respective team made a homerun. It had been a terrible mistake to make a bet with Kirishima, especially that involved giving him control in the bedroom for a night.

The odds were all against him.

First, Yokozawa didn't even watch baseball in the same way that Kirishima did. Sure he could watch a game and have a good time. He had a team or two he preferred, and yeah, he'd celebrate a little when they won. But he'd never found passion in it, never enough reason to dedicate two and a half hours of his time to baseball. However, Kirishima _cared_ a lot, and because of this he knew a lot—most importantly, he knew which teams were winning that season, and therefore, knew exactly how to make an effective bet.

But the wager had woven its way so perfectly into their usual banter, and before Yokozawa could think about his words, he was agreeing to the editor-in-chief's gamble. And now, much to his distress, his team was sorely losing. _Note to self_, Yokozawa thought sourly, _Never, ever root for the opposite team as Kirishima-san._

"What is it, Hiyo?" Yokozawa asked, giving the young girl his full attention.

Then her puppy-dog look came bursting out in full force, wide eyes, pouting her lower lip, unvoiced begging out to whimper to the two men. "Yokozawa-nii-san, Papa," she said, her devastatingly sweet voice causing Yokozawa's momentary annoyance to subside just a tad, (and he wondered how a creature as precious as Hiyo could have been the creation of a man as mosterous as Kirishima). "I really, really, _really_ want to have a sleepover this weekend with my friends!"

At the word sleepover, Kirishima's attention was drawn. Frowning, the man asked, "Sleepover?" and the girl nodded ambitiously. He sighed and shook his head, "Absolutely not this weekend, Hiyo."

"But why not?" Hiyori protested desperately. "We'll be suuuper quiet!"

"Not this weekend, Hiyo," he reiterated, eyes floating back to the television screen. "I've got a whole stack of manuscripts to be edited and I'll be needing sleep in order to do that. Plus, it's been a hard week at work, and I'd prefer some quiet time." He turned back to Hiyo, who had amped her pout up another degree. "Anyway whatever happened to spending the night at Yuki's house?"

There was a clear hint of poorly concealed disappointment in the man's voice. Yokozawa knew the man had been plotting an agenda of "grown up activities" for the two of them ever since Hiyori had even suggested going over her friend's house. It was the perfect situation, honestly: Yokozawa—as much as he hated to admit it—had been craving some sexual relaxation after two hellish weeks of work, and frankly, he'd been anticipating his private evening with Kirishima. But now…

Hiyori sighed, hopelessly. "We can't. We already asked Yuki-chan's mama and Kei-chan's parents. Everyone is busy!"

The man sighed deeply. "Well, there's always next weekend," Kirishima pointed out already focusing on the baseball game, eyes catching a quick mischievous glint when his team outed Yokozawa's. Yokozawa glowered resentfully and jerked away from the television to glare at his cellphone. He was in a small way, just a little bit thankful that things had fallen through for his and Kirishima's "private time". He was far behind on the bet and at this point no amount of saving grace would revive his team. He could only imagine the embarrassing things Kirishima was planning to torture him with...

On the other hand, as Hiyori gave them a little huff of dejection as she turned away with her head down and shoulders slumped, Kirishima took pity, turning his gaze one last time. "Aw, sweetie, don't be that way," he cooed, the guilt thick in his voice. "You know if I could, I'd have your whole class over for a sleepover." Yokozawa rolled his eyes again. That was a lie from the pit of hell.

She smiled slightly, though her head was still down. "It's okay Papa…er, I mean, Father. I understand. I'll just tell Yuki-chan and Kei-chan we'll have to wait." Kirishima winced and his playful expression dulled.

Once Hiyori was out of earshot, Yokozawa shot a look over at the man, saying, "Well, someone is being rather selfish, right now," in a joking manner, hoping to spark some of their usual banter.

Kirishima froze, lips parting as he sucked in his cheeks, knees knocking together, brows drawing in low. He turned, giving Yokozawa a pained look. "You think so?" he asked, and Yokozawa's stomach tightened, realizing that things had apparently gone awry.

"Uh, Kirishima-san," Yokozawa questioned after a moment of silence, with a tinge of worry, "Its…your fine."

Torn, Kirishima squirmed in his seat, the guilt weighing down heavily on the man. Before the girl had made it back to her bedroom, his resistance snapped underneath the weight, and he called out, "Tell you what, Hiyo—I feel like I should make this a little more fair." Yokozawa didn't have to look to know that the little girl perked up, because she was back in the room in a second. "How about we play a game, and whoever wins decides how the night turns out. A little bit of healthy competition among the three of us."

Hiyori gave the man a yearning look, the hope flittering across her pretty eyes. "Really?" she breathed and Yokozawa was wondering the exact same thing. What on earth was this guy scheming now?

"Monopoly seems fun right?" The man asked and Hiyori nodded earnestly.

"Oh, Papa! This will be so much fun!" Her smile popped up again and she was practically jumping up and down. "Sorata will be on my team!" she chirped, dashing back into her room to gather her furry friend.

In the living room, the two men exchanged quick looks, and Kirishima shrugged with a smirk. "Hey, come on. I had to give her a chance to win, _somehow_. I couldn't seem like a complete heartless jerk!"

"So you're going to place a bet against a ten year old girl in a game made for adults?" Yokozawa pointed out dryly. "_That_ will help you sleep at night?"

"Didn't say it had to be _fair_ to be giving her a chance," the editor-in-chief explained and the salesman gave him another skeptical look. "The competition will ease the pain of dejection just a little, and it makes me look like a reasonable guy. What do you think I'm running here, a dictatorship? No, we Kirishima's believe in democracy."

Yokozawa snorted at this, and rolled his eyes dismissively. "You're an asshole, I hope you realize."

"Ah, yes," Kirishima sighed, lovingly, "but I'm _your_ asshole."

Yokozawa gagged and Kirishima, right on cue, squeezed his eyes shut and started laughing.

~o~

Yokozawa glanced down at the game board, amused and slightly perturbed, murmuring under his breath, "Well, if it doesn't run in the family."

It was amazing how one little girl could manage to trump two grown businessmen in a game of Monopoly. Hiyori had managed snag nearly three monopolies in the past hour and was currently crushing the competition. In the last turn she had just almost bankrupt her father, who was now pouting because, well he was being outsmarted by a ten year old which was a rather low blow to his ego…plus, he was going to have to kiss his quiet, romantic evening with Yokozawa good bye.

_Oh_, Yokozawa thought, _if only the night could get __**any**__ better. _

The man sighed loudly as he began counting out the money he owed the little girl. "…Six hundred, seven hundred, and here is eight hundred dollars," Kirishima announced tightly, grip tight around the substantial wad of change being passed over. Little hands grabbed the paper money, grinning.

"Thank you!" she chirped, counting out the money a second time before proudly showing Sorata, who had long fallen asleep next to the girl's side. Kirishima, looking rather miffed, glanced down at newly wiped bank account. He had barely enough change to get dinner in _real life_.

At the sight of the scene, Yokozawa poorly concealed a snicker of laughter, earning a nasty stink eye from Kirishima. To add insult to injury, the sales man pointed out, "Hiyo, you sure are doing well. You're even beating your papa right now."

Hiyori smiled sweetly at the comment and replied, "Well I've been practicing my double digit multiplication in school," as if this were surely the reason for her uncanny success.

Kirishima sighed, giving a carefree shrug (though Yokozawa knew his lover was _so_ far from _carefree_ right now), "Ah, its seems I passed on my good luck to Hiyo." Then turning to the girl, he said archly, "Now remember, Hiyo, with great power comes great responsibility."

Hiyori nodded and giggled, before grabbing the dice to roll again. Meanwhile, Yokozawa pointed out, "Too bad she's using it against you, _huh_?" And he got another terse look thrown at him. They exchanged glances, arguing silently, before it was Kirishima's turn again.

Dice clattered down onto the game board and the editor groaned. "Damn it," he muttered underneath his breath. He landed right on another one of Hiyo's properties, ruthlessly slaughtering any chance of a comeback.

As her father sunk deeper and deeper into his loses, Hiyo popped up onto her feet, singing, "I win! I win! I beat you papa…erm father!" She giggled loudly and spun around in a circle before she pattered back to her place at the table to sit down once more, excitedly informing Sorata of their win.

Yokozawa smiled—Hiyori was happy, Zen's Empire had been torn down, and all was good in the universe. Putting on a face of false disappointment (he didn't want to overshadow the girl's parade with his own relief), he announced, "Well, it seems we have a winner." He pushed himself up onto his feet, turning back to the sofa to grab his coat. "Its getting late, so I'm going to be headed back to my place now."

Hiyo stiffened at this and stood, scurrying to Yokozawa's side. "Nii-san, are you coming back tomorrow?"

"I might…" Yokozawa openly contemplated, allowing his eyes to drift mischievously over to Kirishima, who was grumbling about his loss. "But, I've got a lot of errands to run, so I probably wont be back until late. And anyway, your papa should be fine watching you and your little friends for one night. I think he's man enough for it."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kirishima wince.

The girl frowned, brows drawing in as she took in this information. Then, her mood brightened once more, her face taking on its usual glow. "Okay, nii-san! I'll see you soon then!"

"Of course." Yokozawa headed towards the genkan and the door—he was tapping on his shoes when he decided to tease the older man just one last time, calling out, "Have a good weekend Kirishima-san!" He never heard the reply—he scampered out the door too quickly. Though, he received a rather sour text message later on that evening as he was headed home on the late train. It was a sardonic little reminder of their baseball bet from earlier on that day. Listed on the message were the final score and a wager that caused Yokozawa's heart to plummet.

"_Since the Carps were lacking today, I figured you needed an extra something to ease your pain—extra as in, for every extra point my team scored over yours, I get to command you to do whatever I please. I hope you like the idea, sweetheart. I came up with it myself,"_ the message read in a sickeningly sweet tone. Sitting on the train, face turning bright, Yokozawa closed his eyes and totted up. That was over 9 sexual favors. He groaned.

"_P.S. I found you a jersey of mine to wear next time we get some alone time…oh, and who knew they sold matching Giants panties? Ah, the treasures to be uncovered on Ebay. It was __**certainly**__ worth it to pay express shipping. Love ya baybe." _

Yokozawa sighed heavily, shoving his phone into the deepest, darkest part of his bag, before he opted to glare out the window of the train, staring out at the seemingly endless tunnels of concrete that paved the way from his apartment to Kirishima's. Perhaps he could fake his death. Or leave the country? Either way, he was never allowing himself to succumb to Kirishima's crap. Never.

Tugging out his phone, he typed a quick response before he threw it back into the zippered pocket once more.

"_Fuck you. A thousand times." _

Kirishima replied in minutes, though Yokozawa refused to allow himself to see the message. It read:

"_Oh, don't be so impatient Yoko-chan. Next weekend you can fuck me all you want."_

~o~


End file.
